


Shattered Surface.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Light the Sky - KHR Ficlets and Drabbles [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, TYL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-25
Updated: 2008-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: The laugh is what makes Hibari open his eyes, but he had been aware of Mukuro's presence for a while, the way one knows when there is poison in the air.





	

"Kufufu."

The laugh is what makes Hibari open his eyes, but he had been aware of Mukuro's presence for a while, the way one knows when there is poison in the air.

Mukuro is spread out on the divan of his room, pale, untouched skin over the moonlight, the tail of his hair running over his chest and arms, a hand lazily curled around his half hard cock.

"Out," Hibari orders. Mukuro smiles.

"Oh, you didn't miss me?" Mukuro asks in that deceptively sweet voice of his. "I missed you."

Hibari yawns.

"See, I was wondering... do you bite during sex, Kyouya-kun? I am almost sure that you do," Mukuro adds. He's leaning against his hand but he opens his leg further, as if to show him his balls and asshole, the way his hand moves over his cock in a steady rythm. "I bet that it's a fight with you, even when you do want to have sex."

"None of your fucking business," Hibari adds, yawning again. He leans over his hand and seriously considers bringing out his tonfas, even though he realizes that Mukuro will probably disappear the moment he tries to strike him: his presence is too diluted to be truly there, and it's probably as much trouble as it is listening to Mukuro.

Still, principle of the matter.

"Mmm, fucking. I do wonder how you'd look, Kyouya-kun. Spread on your futon, legs apart, and my cock deep inside you. I bet you'd try to hold onto your orgasm, that you'd try to make me beg for it... or pay for it, as if you were my whore..."

Moans deep in his throat and comes all over the floor of his room and Hibari sits down. Mukuro laughs, a rumbling, throat sound as he lifts his come-covered hand and licks at it, eyes still on his.

Hibari frowns in distaste.

"Clean it," Hibari orders, already reaching for his box and tonfas.

"Mmm," Mukuro murmurs, considering, before he smiles his reptilean grin. "I don't think so."

Hibari's not surprised when he disappears. He just sighs and stands up. He'll take a shower while Kusakabe cleans that up.


End file.
